


Love In Three Letters

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Three Letters

You love the girl says Llud -

and so I do.........

Sweet Rowena

I love her like spring days bathed in sunlight, ladled full of early morning peace

like roaring Beltane flames

like the luminous lilies she weaves through her hair...........

 

But, as Llud well knows, there is love and then................Love........

Frosty and fiery

Allaying every fear

The mainstay of each dream

Love that chastens gods

Woven with the skeins of forever...............

 

So, yes, there is love and then there is.............Kai...............

Enough said with just the saying of his name

My all and my everything

Love with three letters..........


End file.
